dc_ultimate_universe_rblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Robin
Tim Drake''' is a vigilante and member of the Batman Family. He became the third Robin at a young age, succeeding Jason Todd as Batman's sidekick. Eventually, he would be forced to give up the identity of Robin, before he was ready and would begin wearing the costume of Red Robin when he's replaced by Damian Wayne. History Tim Drake '''is a vigilante and member of the Batman Family. He became the third Robin at a young age, succeeding Jason Todd as Batman's sidekick. Eventually, he would be forced to give up the identity of Robin, before he was ready and would begin wearing the costume of Red Robin. Origins Timothy Drake was the only son of Jack and Janet Drake and he was raised in a wealthy household. As a small boy, Tim was taken to Haly's Circus, where he met Dick Grayson and the Flying Graysons, the same day of their deaths, which he witnessed and could never forget. Some years later, he saw footage of Batman and Robin apprehending the Penguin and he noticed Robin's acrobatics, which reminded him of Dick Grayson. Making use of impressive deductive abilities, Tim learned the truth behind Batman and Robin and he followed their careers very closely. New Wings Tim Drake became aware of Grayson's change of identity to Nightwing and Jason Todd becoming the second Robin. After the death of Jason and at the age of 13, Tim noticed a change in Batman's personality and he went on a quest to reunite Batman and Nightwing, hoping to return the Dynamic Duo back to basics. When Dick refused to become Robin, Tim adopted the identity, despite Batman's refusal. However, after proving vital in the capture of Two-Face, Bruce agreed to train Tim to become the new Robin. Learning the Ropes His chance came when he learned that Nightwing had left the Titans for a short time in order to find himself. So Tim followed Dick and convinced him that Batman needed help. Grayson then took Tim to the Batcave and left, as Nightwing, to help Batman deal with the vile Two-Face. Alfred Pennyworth (always the helpful one) insinuated that Tim was brought to the Batcave to help Batman as the new Robin. But with Clayface on the loose, Tim and Alfred became worried about the safety of Batman and Nightwing, and went out to help them. Tim donned the costume of Robin and, with the help of Alfred, managed to rescue them. Batman accepted Tim as the new Robin on a trial basis. He trained over several months, first with Alfred, then Batman, and, finally, Nightwing. The Obeah Man captured Tim's parents during a trip to the Caribbean. Janet died in the resulting conflict, and Jack was left with paralysis, this despite Batman's help. He now required the care of a nurse/physical therapist, Dana Winters. After assisting in the defeat of Scarecrow, Batman finally deemed Tim was ready to fulfill his role as the new Robin. He was given a new costume that set him apart from the previous Robins. Tim distinguished himself from Jason Todd by being far more reserved in temperament and from Dick Grayson by being more cerebral a detective and less a great acrobat. Whereas Dick had been brought up from a very early age to be acrobatic, Tim had to work hard for it. He proved himself more than capable of holding his own alongside the Batman. However, Batman did have strict orders with Tim--whenever Tim came across a known killer (Joker, Two-Face), he was supposed to withdraw and summon help. Robin No More? Beginning his junior year at the unfamiliar Louis E. Grieve Memorial High School, Tim quickly makes friends with Bernard Dowd and Darla Aquista.101 Batman gives him a new motorcycle and his parents catch him with a black eye after his crime fighting. His father finds his Robin suit and weapons, and questions Bruce Wayne. Tim's father tells Tim to stop crime-fighting, Tim admits he has to give up the mantle. During this time, Bruce agrees to train Tim's girlfriend, Stephanie Brown, as the new Robin. Tim learns of this, breaks into the Batcave and argues with Batman. He then goes off on his own to be his own hero, Red Robin. Stephanie feels as if she caused this, so she turns down the offer of being Robin, and stays as Spoiler. Gadgets * Robin employs a collapsible Chinese fighting gun, given to him by the assassin known as Lady Shiva. The original staff was approximately 1.5 meters in length and constructed of sturdy bamboo reeds. Robin modified the weapon by carving small holes on each end, enabling the staff to generate a distracting whistling sound whenever it is put to use. Robin has found this extremely effective in keeping opponents off guard, allowing him to gain an upper hand in fights where he would otherwise be outnumbered. * A batarang is a roughly bat-shaped throwing weapon used by the Gotham City vigilante Batman as a non-lethal ranged attack alternative to firearms, which he rejects outright due to the circumstances of his parents' murder. The name is a portmanteau of bat and boomerang, and were first referred to as baterangs.1 The batarang serves as instruments of disarming, distraction, confusion, or it is simply to warn would-be adversaries that the Batman is present. * Explosive Gel is used to break structures and could take down armed and unarmed thugs when it was used in collaboration with a structurally unsound wall. If a single spray of Explosive Gel was set off on a normal, structurally sound wall, the thug would only be knocked down and be made vulnerable to Ground Takedowns. Explosive Gel can be used to stun or take down thugs, confuse Titan-Infected Enemies and destroy weak walls. * The Smoke Pellet was used by Robin even in his early years as a vigilante, and was made to escape extremely dangerous situations, take out criminals in the smoke, cause confusion, and scare criminals.